


Jealous Rain

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Community: junjou100, Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: It's a rainy day and Hiroki has forgotten his umbrella...





	Jealous Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous Rain
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: NowakixHiroki, jealous Nowaki, yaoi, attempted humour.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Junjou Romantica, alright?
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For junjou100 a few weeks ago.

It was raining heavily after school that day. Around three, it had been sunny with slight wind, but by four it was already raining hard enough to soak through layers of clothing with ease. Unimpressed, Hiroki picked up his workbag only to realise he had left his umbrella at home, sighing in annoyance.

As there was nothing for it, he just packed his things and left; holding his bag over his head in a futile attempt to try and keep dry.

“Oi, Kamijou~! Want a lift?”

Looking towards the road from the pavement, Hiroki saw Miyagi parked alongside him. As the older man gave a wave, he smiled and made his way over.

“Ah, thank you.” He slid into the seat next to him and gave him directions to his house, surprised to find his lover running out of the house with an umbrella when they got there. Getting out quickly, he called after him and waved in his direction. When Nowaki saw who had driven him home, he dragged him in the house without another word, sulking for the rest of the evening.

The next day, Nowaki was reading a book about driving theory. Hiroki decided not to ask.


End file.
